Patience
by marchbutterfly
Summary: Nami has brought out the tenderness in Zoro and its hard for her to get used to. My first fic! Sequel coming eventually. Warning: sex, love and mind-blowing orgasms.


It was around midnight, and the Sunny was cutting smoothly through calm, open waters. The night was absolutely beautiful. The sky was clear and the air was brisk. A million stars shone like diamonds in a deep onyx sky.

Tonight was Zoro's watch, and as usual he and Nami were cuddled up in the training room, quietly watching the horizon and enjoying each other's company. No one had expected Zoro to persue the former thief. Hell, it was even more surprising that Nami took the swordsman's bait. It was an unusual couple, considering their personalities which always seemed to be at odds. But despite Nami's constant nagging and Zoro's cool indifference, it was clear to everyone in the crew that they had a real connection. Every time they made love it was like the first time-their bodies would dance together in beautiful and effortless syncronation. Whenever the two found themselves in each other's embrace there was an incredible and unshakable feeling of peace.

As Nami sat snuggly on his lap, Zoro couldn't help but take in the sights. The woman had quite the chest. And waistline. And legs. And- 'forget it' he thought. 'She's perfect for me'.

Smirking at his inner dialogue he ran his nose playfully up her arm and kissed her tenderly on the neck. 'Mhmm' his good eye looked upon her appreciatively. 'You smell great'. Nami smiled, leaning up for a kiss. Although it only lasted for a second, the kiss sent electricity pumping through their bodies. This always happened when they got close. Each touch, kiss, or embrace sent pulsing waves like a dull current rushing through their bodies. It never failed to warm their hearts and arouse them beyond belief.

Zoro shifted so that he was on top of Nami, her back against the couch cushions. 'I think it'd be okay to take a short break from our watch'. Nami blushed and gave a weak nod trying not to look the swordsman in the eye. Their relationship was still very strange to her. She adored the man as much as he did her, but at times she still found it hard to believe the situation that she was in. The navigator had always thought that her fellow crew mate was a little dense, and at times she was annoyed by his meathead mentality and moody indifference. Up until the day he confessed to her, she had only seen him show any type of affection towards the Captain. It was a real shock seeing Zoro like this. As it turned out, he was a _very_ passionate lover. He had the right combination of experience and patience to really blow her mind. As for herself, she wasn't lacking in the experience department either. She had a hunch that Zoro knew about her time with Arlong and all the others she used for money, but he didn't seem to mind. That made her happy.

Zoro began to trail gentle kisses up and down Nami's neck, pausing only to dip his tongue into the hollow of her collarbone. The woman purred quietly as he worked, arms wrapped loosely around his neck. 'Nice boy' she said teasingly. The man narrowed his eyes at her before biting down hard on her shoulder. Nami let out a surprised moan.

'If you want it rough all you have to do is ask'. Nami's face went scarlet. Zoro had yet to be rough with her, but if it was going to be anywhere near as intense as she imagined it to be she didn't know if she was mentally prepared. Zoro saw the flash of panic on Nami's face and chuckled. 'I was just kidding about that. I want to take it slow tonight'.

With that he continued his soft kisses over her chest and the tops of her breast. Nami was already burning up and he was intentionally leaving all her clothes in place. It was very frustrating. In an effort to speed things up, Nami hooked one leg around Zoro's waist and pulled him down to her, trying to create some friction. Zoro moaned lightly and nipped at her breast but made no other moves to speed up the process.

'Damn him and his patience' she thought with a frown.

By the time Zoro had made his way down to her skirt, her panties were soaked through. Nami could feel the heat rolling off her body; she was breathing like she had just finished a run, but Zoro remained as calm as ever, slowly pushing her skirt up to her waist and tugging at the elastic of her underwear with his teeth. Grabbing one creamy thigh each hand, he placed her legs over his shoulders, then dipped his head between them to take in her scent. 'Damn' his voice was husky with lust and betrayed his calm demeanor. 'You're so wet'. He leaned in purposefully and put his mouth on the fabric. Nami almost lost it.

'Please Zoro! I can't wait any longer! I'm on _fire'. _Zoro shook his head.

'Just a little while longer'. He leaned up and stole a kiss. 'Just wait for it'.

Slowly, agonizingly, he pulled her underwear off and for a moment he just stared at her, shamelessly. Then without warning he took her fully into his mouth. Nami's head flew back and she arched her back until she was almost floating above the couch. The ecstasy was so white hot that it blinded her and still she could feel it building with every flick of his tongue. She felt his hand over her mouth and vaguely realized the screams of euphoria that were ripping from her chest. Everything about this was so amazing, so perfect, so unselfish. Her fingers kept tangling in his grassy hair, caressing his cheek, running over his scar. After a minute or so of this she could feel the dam beginning to break. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she prepared to let it all go, and then..nothing.

Zoro had stopped what he was doing and was frantically untying his sash. 'Sorry' he muttered. 'I can't wait anymore'.

In one swift move, Zoro buried himself to the hilt. The couple screamed in unison this time, their voices ringing throughout the quiet ship. Zoro's thrusts started slowly but quickly gained speed as he desperately try to push deeper and deeper. Nami's heat was intoxicating. She was squeezing him so tightly, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

'My favorite p-place' Zoro managed to get out as he reached out and grabbed Nami's hand. 'Is inside of you'.

With that Nami was gone. She came screaming Zoro's name and shaking so hard that little splashes of color danced across her vision. Her tensing up around him made Zoro explode inside her, nearly blacking out from the intensity of his orgasm. The pair stayed joined until the last waves of pleasure had finally subsided. Zoro pulled out slowly, moaning softly at a small aftershock. Pulling Nami up to his chest he leaned against the couch heavily, still basking in the afterglow. After a few moments Nami spoke.

'That was beautiful. Thanks for making me wait'.

Zoro laughed. 'It's all about the timing baby'. They laughed together now.

'You said your favorite place was inside me. Lair. Your never happier than when your alone in here, practicing with your swords'.

'Hmm' Zoro replied. Can't a man have two great loves?' Nami's heart stopped beating.

They sat cuddled together like that until the sun came up. By then Zoro had fallen asleep, but his grip remained firm and comforting around his woman. Nami watched his face, so peaceful in the pale morning rays.

'I love you too'. Her voice was barely more than a whisper.


End file.
